


Strangers in the night

by from_theeast



Series: Honesty is what we need [2]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, idol!minhyun, photographer!jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Minhyun's nervousness system says hi but it's okay cause Jonghyun's calm system decides to greet back.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Honesty is what we need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548964
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Honesty is what we need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842772) by [from_theeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast). 

> "Honesty is what we need" was how they first met but you can read everything separately. Should I make a series? Huhm...

"Minhyun ssi!", Minhyun turns back when he hears someone calls his name and then Splash!, he frowns.

"Good evening, Minhyun ssi!"

"Good evening."

The young gentleman aproaches him with a hand shake and quickly takes a seat next to him, orders one tequila double olives.

"Are you good Minhyun ssi? How many drink have you taken?"

Minhyun doesn't count and he is definitely tipsy, he gazes at the floor and the glass surface of the bar where they are - him and This Gentleman, in the After Party of Moncler Latest Show. Minhyun is here as the Ambassador of the brand, such an honor for an idol like him, even though the style doesn't suits him well but he still tries his best whenever showing up. That's fashion industry after all, you need to change to fit the clothes, not the clothes change to fit you.

"So, Minhyun ssi, why are you, Moncler's Paris of Troy, sitting alone at the bar in the party full of people like this?" - the young man smiles at the bartender when taking a drink from him and sips smally. But you know, this kind of place is full but empty at the same time, when every hug, every cheer is about to make business relationships, for the future, near of far, clarity or delusion. So he's here, lonely in the middle of many people.

"I'm waiting for the moment. And you?"

"Catching the moments." - and Splash!, flash light from the disposal film camera on the young man's hand.

"I'm Jonghyun, by the way. And what kind of moment is that? Can I ask? What kind of moment that makes you wait in drunken condition?"

"The kind of moment that need to be drunk to catch." - Minhyun shrugs. 

"I have been looking for my man whole night but he seems no where to be seen." - he adds more while looking at Jonghyun's right hand now placing on his, gently careses his wrist.

"Your man?" - the act ceases and then quickly continues.

"_Hope to be my man_ man is more correct. That's the reason for me to allow myself taking more than three shots. I know it should be a better place and better condition to confess but our schedule doesn't match well, I hope it's okay." - Minhyun in the end is still a hopeless romantic. 

"But still no glimpse of him?" - Jonghyun asks quietly, "Killing me sofly by his song" playing at the background.

"What can I say, he's very serious when it comes to work." - Minhyun signs at the crowd which is 100% scents like golden opportunities to catch some big fish, he have heard that his _hope to be his_ man is running a new project and still searching for a _bon gout_ investor.

"That was how we met, actually, in a job. Our first impression was very bad, or just me but yeah. I still remember he frowned all the section, only ordered me to change face expression in short sentences. But it's hard to stay focus when you just only had 3 hours of sleep and even more stressfull by the intimate stare. Thing's not ended yet. My man, the I hope to be mine, caught me murdering a messy table by cleaning it freeking out! Then I thought Damn, it's over man, it's over, you are nothing more than a creep to him."

"Wow, he sounds to be a rude guy. Are you sure that who you want?" - Jonghyun moves closer to Minhyun, rests his chin on the hand, his eyes are a little too bright for Minhyun to look directly under the soft yellow light.

"Actually, I find it his attractiveness. Exactly what people told about, The Mysterious Open Book." - Minhyun smiles softly at the thoughts of how he always love to learn new things from this man, from his inspiring conversations to his bad jokes. The way he lays his hand on Minhyun's back or how they cuddle on the tiny green sofa watching "Love and Other Drugs". 

"Go find and ask him." - Jonghyun suddenly sits straight, both hands lay on his lap.

"Now? I think it's better to wait when the party ends. I keep a small chocolate box in the car so that he can throw it at me if he decides to say no." - Minhyun tabs his feet on the floor showing the hesitation.

"Ask now, Hwang Minhyun."

"Okay then." - Minhyun turns to exact position facing Jonghyun, he takes the other man's hands and interwines their fingers.

"Jonghyun ssi, Photographer Kim, Kim Jonghyun..."

"Uhmm huhmm?" - Jonghyun hums teasingly.

"Would you like to be my man ?" - It's almost a whisper but the flame in Minhyun's eyes burn his soul loudly.

"Will I still have chocolate if I say yes?" - Jonghyun captures Minhyun's nervousness carefully, captures this moment carefully, like the first time ever being confessed. Fresh emotion runs down his spine, makes him shiver a little.

"Sunflowers too. I keep them in the trunk."

"Then a big yes, Minhyun, a big yes."


End file.
